Fragile Memories
by yingfa88
Summary: He had never wanted to cause her any pain. But sometimes too much caution can give the greatest ache of all. Now all their hopes and dreams are gone; nothing but fragile memories.


_**Beep. Beep. Beep.**_

The sounds of the dozens of machines humming were magnified ten-fold with the eerie silence. The girl lying on the hospital bed was pale and thin, evidence that she had been in comatose for quite a while. The boy, almost a man at the age of 19, also showed signs of living by her side. His clothes were crumpled, his eyes were baggy, and he had a light beard on his face. The scene had been like that for already a year, and it didn't look like it was going to change anytime soon.

It was his entire fault. It was his fault that he had distanced himself away like that. It was his fault that he had worried her to death. It was also his fault that he had almost killed her. Syaoran buried his face in his hands remembering what had happened.

_Flashback-One Year Ago_

It had started out innocently enough. Syaoran always pretended to act like he still cared about Sakura, not wanting to break her care-free heart. He would always try to smile and talk to her, but he just wasn't into it. How could he when he knew that he would need to leave her soon. However, the façade soon was too hard to handle, and he thought the best way for him to leave her was if he slowly cut of all ties. He at first politely declined all invitations anywhere with Sakura, telling her that he was busy with something else. If she had been any other girl, she would have thought he was cheating, but this was Sakura. She trusted Syaoran. Then the polite refusals turned into downright no's, and he tried to resist looking into the confused and hurt look she'd give him, knowing that he longed to take her into his arms and kiss her frown away. Almost right after a few episodes of this, he added his deathly coldness along with it, and Sakura could be known to break down in tears in Tomoyo's arms after school, while her cousin could only helplessly look on, knowing the cause of Syaoran's distantness. After that, Sakura's smiles were just a bit dampened, her silences more frequent, and her clear emerald eyes always cloudy with sadness. Everyone noticed, but no one said a thing, for they all knew he was not going to university with Sakura as she believed. They didn't really blame Syaoran for doing it, because wouldn't you be broken too if you had to leave your beloved? The tension in the atmosphere was always so thick, and everybody sighed when there were only a few weeks of school left. They thought everything was over, but how little they anticipated.

One day, about two weeks before school ended, Sakura gathered up her courage and tried to invite Syaoran to the ice cream store after school. This should have been simple, right?

"Syaoran-kun?" A certain emerald girl asked tentatively. She flinched when he didn't answer, instead emitting an icy cold aura around him. Sakura tried again. "Syaoran-kun, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the ice cream store with me after school today." Her hand unconsciously tapped on his desk, nervousness making her fidget. She tried again. "Syaoran-kun, did you hear me?"

"Of course I did, Kinomoto-san," Syaoran growled, his eyes hidden behind his bangs. "Why would I want to go with you to the store?"

Sakura, fed up with his attitude, glared at him. She took a deep breath and slammed her small fist down on his desk.

"Syaoran-kun, you have been so stupid the last few weeks, why won't you wake up and see that I'm hurt by all this." Sakura scowled when he gave no signs of listening; only standing up and walking away. She followed him recklessly. "Syaoran-kun, listen to me!" She pounded on his back, trying to get his attention. She got his attention all right.

"I don't want to listen, Kinomoto-san!" Syaoran shouted. He turned around suddenly, his flying fist hitting her squarely on her cheek. She stumbled back in shock.

_Everything that happened after was history._

Sakura's momentum pulled her body backwards, past the many desks and chairs. Her foot caught on her forgotten bag, making her fly faster. Syaoran's eyes widened, his body froze, he noticed her destination too late. Her head hit the corner of the teachers table with a sickening crack. She collapsed. Only then did Syaoran yell, his body unfreezing to her motionless body.

_End of flashback_

That incident was the end of Syaoran. He almost killed himself after that. If Eriol and Tomoyo had not kept a firm watch on Syaoran, he probably would have committed suicide. He had cried shamelessly the whole time, from the moment when the paramedics came, to when the doctor had gravely told everyone that Sakura had brain damage to some unknown extent and that she could be in coma for years. He had cried her father had told him that he didn't blame him, and that he also shouldn't blame himself; mistakes happen. What was worse; nobody blamed him. Nobody gossiped, pointed fingers, or shunned him. Everybody somehow accepted the inevitable; everybody except him. Depressed amber eyes rested on the pale figure. He promised to never leave her side again, even if it meant wasting his entire life. For this was his cherry blossom; and he would follow her from hell and back again.

* * *

This was from one of my many daydreams during math class. Hope you like it! Please review!

PS. No, I actually didn't know I did not own CCS. Amazing.


End file.
